Runaway
The First Story of PFT, aka PFTWriter, and Published 2010 on FanFiction.Net, and republished 2011 on DeviantArt. It is also the starting point of the series with the same name. The Runaway Series Story 1: Runaway (Spring 2010) Story 2: 701 (unpublished) Story 3: Requests (Unpublished) Story 4: Around The World (Spring 2011) Summary Isabella arrives in the yard as Phineas and Ferb are finishing their newest invention. After an argument over the invention's safety, Isabella storms out, leaving Phineas distraught. Phineas, claiming to be testing their newest invention, runs away. Maple Drive promptly falls under a blanket of Misery, except for Isabella, who was visiting her aunt, and knows nothing of Phineas running away until late in the week. Isabella has a vision, and, when her Mom and Ferb don't believe her, she runs away to find him. She saves him from injury, but he has already been poisoned- he injested enough cyanide to kill a man in 20 minutes. Isabella falls asleep, and when she wakes up, Phineas is dead. 20 years later, Isabella has been working at a fast food restaurant in the town in which she found Phineas. Gretchen walks in one day, and after meeting up on a hill outside of town, Gretchen shoots Isabella. Isabella wakes up, and the doctors are still working on saving Phineas. A couple of days later, Isabella has another vision- this time, she is walking through the hospital. In one room is her, admitted July 21, 2024. In another lies Phineas, who died July 21, 2005 (which would be the next day), which she enters, only to find herself. This Isabella turns to her, and assures her that this is real. Isabella, startled, wakes up, and the nurse assures her that Phineas will recover. This causes her to have her first good dream in days. The end, however, is punctuated by a gunshot. The nurse checks on Phineas, and finds out that he is dead. Her life spiralled downwards. In 2024, the only one of her original friendships to survive is Candace, whose house she lives in. On this day, the 30-year-old suffers a heart attack- She is sent back 19 years, to the day Phineas died. Isabella prevents the attacker from killing Phineas, and fades out of existence. Isabella, like before, wakes up after the gunshots, with the would-be assassin being dragged out. She rushes into Phineas' room, and tearfully apologizes. Phineas assures her that everything will be alright, and the 2 arrive back in Danville a week later, and life resumes as normal. History PFT began publishing Runaway on April 5, 2010. Publishing for the story continued until May 16. Originally, this story was not written to have a sequel to it. On January 17, 2011, however, PFT announced that he had a sequel to Runaway that he would be publishing. He also announced that, in order to keep in line with the show, he was going to push the dates in the story back from its original 2010 setting to its current 2005 setting. By the time publishing of Around The World began on April 24, 2011, PFT had 2 more stories lined up to write. ''Runaway ''is PFT's most successful story, having 15000 hits as of 6/1/2011. The Next Story In the Runaway Series, 701, was unveiled as a sneak peek on PFTWriter's DeviantArt journal on May 22, 2011. Category:Fanon Works